


Whispers Leading Us To Fall Together

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Femslashfics (2018) [11]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Established Relationship, F/F, Gen, The Dark Side of the Force, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-06-26 14:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15665553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Hope you enjoy this as well, weakinteraction. :)





	Whispers Leading Us To Fall Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weakinteraction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weakinteraction/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy this as well, weakinteraction. :)

To fall so completely and utterly to the Dark Side was delightfully unexpected indeed. Her senses felt more and embraced all that was around her as the Dark Side whispered entreaties. Tantalizing whispers of how to use her new powers and that the Light should be left behind to explore them.

But she hadn't fallen alone.

Oh no, Juhani had been with her when they accidentally found the Sith Holocron and the softly murmuring Sith Acolyte. They had been on a mission together away from the Temple when the first whispers had reached them.

They had tracked the whispers through the Force to a nameless little blue planet. There they found the Holocron and the Acolyte alone together.

"More have come... just as you said they would..."

She looks up to meet the steely golden-eyed gaze of her friend. Juhani was watching her in turn as she tilted her head slightly. Belaya felt Juhani's familiar mental presence brush against her shields and allowed hers to fall slightly.

Belaya felt Juhani's growing lust for her power, the disillusionment with the rules of the Jedi Order. The fading concern for their new situation, the possessive love that Juhani felt for her. The barely held anger over the lies that the Order was forced to choke about Revan.

She smiled softly and caressed Juhani's mind as the Dark Side fed upon Juhani's emotions as well as hers. Then Juhani's voice came over their new bond.

_'The Holocron's whispers say that the Acolyte must be killed to complete the Fall. Shall we listen, my heart?'_

_'Of course, my love.'_

Belaya senses the bloodthirstiness in Juhani as their lightsabers ignited at the same time, the Acolyte's head rolled to a stop at Juhani's feet and their whispers ceased. The Dark Side roared triumphantly around and within them a song of power and hate.

She opened her eyes and was distantly surprised that they had fallen closed, noting that Juhani was doing the same. She grinned at Juhani and saw her grin echoed.

"What shall we do now, my love?"

Juhani looked thoughtful for a few moments about the question.

"Deal with the Order on Dantoonie first so that they can not stop our plans. After we will send word to Malak that we wish to join him."

"Agreed."

The Temple burns around them as Masters and Knights fall around them and their blades; none of the Padawans and younger children survive their rampage through the burning Temple grounds. The injured and crippled in the medical, choke as the Force crushes their throats and drown in poisoned bacta tanks.

The Light cries out around them and batteries at their Dark Side fed mental shields as they walk out of the burning Temple and meet a distressed Revan.

"What have you done?"

Belaya stands back, watching calmly as Juhani and Revan circle each other while fires crackle merrily around them. Juhani chuckled softly at the question and swung her lightsaber at Revan, who danced backward into a defensive stance.

"Only what should have been done a long time ago. Join us, Revan, and remember the power of the Dark Side as you once knew it. Know the truth and power that the Masters kept from you." 

Revan glanced at Belaya and then at the burning Temple around them before her eyes went back to Juhani.

"You lie. The Dark Side is not worth losing yourself and causing this much destruction to the Order. Come back to the Light and help me rescue Bastila from Malak's hands."

Juhani snarled softly and glanced at Belaya's knowing gaze. 

This encounter was going how she imagined that it might when she and Belaya were to meet Revan. The Order had all but blinded the woman so much that now she refused to see the truth of things.

Before Revan could react, a green-bladed lightsaber burned through her chest and heart. A grimace of shocked pain froze on her face as the woman hit the ground.

Belaya moved and caught Juhani's mouth in a long bruising kiss before she pulled away from bruised grinning lips.

"Let's finish up anyone else that we find still alive on this planet and then send Revan's head to Malak. This galaxy will burn."

Between their Dark Side fueled rampage and Malak’s attack against the fragile Republic, the galaxy indeed burned.


End file.
